The Other Bella
by Sarah the Confused
Summary: The critical moment, when Bella smells a human for the first time after her transformation. Short and sweet. Hopefully in character. R&R! :


**Author's Note: Okay, so there's a lot of different theories about Bella's first contact with humans after her change. I've seen the good, the bad, and the. . . interesting. So what's a writer to do? Why, make her own, of course! So, this is how I pictured the crucial moment. . .**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, All Stephenie Meyer's .**

I could feel my entire body tense before my mind registered it. Edward stood next to me, ready for my reaction. I was almost a football field away from her – my prey. It was just enough distance so that in case I really did pounce, Edward could stop me. I was stronger, but he was faster. It made for an almost even match. I knew that physically, I _could_ overtake him to get her, but then again, it _was _Edward.

That was what makes the difference. If it was anyone else, I would have fought with every ounce of my being to get to that blood, that smell. But it was Edward. He knew exactly how to stop me. I knew that he did.

I thought all of this in less then a second. It felt like I had a computer in my head, I was able to process so much. At the same time I was thinking of Edward, how to stay downwind, the forest noises, and of course, _her_.

She looked around seventeen. She had blond hair and I could even see the blue in her eyes. She was walking leisurely - from what I guessed was school from her backpack. She was listening to her Ipod, completely oblivious to the danger she was in.

Oh god, that smell. It was a strange combination of vanilla and something even sweeter. My nails dug into my palms. Two voices seemed to be playing in my head. One was the humane Bella that knew this girl has a friends, family, maybe even a boyfriend. The other voice was the bloodthirsty vampire Bella. The Other Bella thought of this girl as prey – nothing more, nothing less. I could feel the venom coating my teeth. My throat felt so dry. Could this really be what Edward felt around me? And it had been worse, I had been his singer. He had felt more longing for my blood then I felt for this girls. Was it possible? I couldn't think of something more tempting then this.

I remembered what Edward had said this morning, when we were getting ready to go for a stroll. It had been a few months since my change – I was still getting used to my abilities – and Edward had deemed it appropriate that we experiment. I knew that he had been very protective of me, and I appreciated it. He had said we wouldn't go too close, but just enough so that I'd be able to see what the thirst was like.

Had I known this thirst had existed – so much worse then the thirst I had felt when I had first changed – I might have never gone near a human again. I might have just stayed in the tundras of Alaska with Edward. I might have seen his – our – family every so often. I might have been content. I might have – oh my god, that _smell._

Edward started to look concerned. He had his arm around my waist, ready to stop me. I looked up at him. I knew his sole concern was for my well being. I knew he thought I could do it. This thought, that Edward thought I could to this, strengthened me. I could see his unconditional love in his beautiful topaz eyes.

I fought to keep my voice even when I asked, "Was. . . Was it this hard. . . for you?" I surprised myself with my tone – it was too musical, too nice a sound.

Edward's eyes were gentle, "Yes, and even harder. Bella, do you want to go home? We can always come back tomorrow. You've already proven to be very strong. I love you." He kept his hold on my waist and gave me a quick kiss. I melted into him. When he pulled away, he paused to hear my answer.

"I. . . yes. I think I might be able to handle this better tomorrow, knowing what to expect." And without letting go of my waist – not that I minded – we walked back home together, wondering what tomorrow would bring. . .

**So, do you think I got it right? I'd love to know what you think of my perspective :) And also, what's your favorite post turned Bella story?**

**Happy Reading,**

**Sarah the Confused**


End file.
